Miles Teller Fanfic
by anyavanesco
Summary: Miles Teller is in London for the premiere of his new movie '21 & Over'. He meets Anastasia at the VIP Lounge, a young celebrity journalist with whom he sparks up a conversation...


Miles Teller Fanfic #1

It was a cold night in London, and Anya had the entire weekend to herself… _as if._ It was the big premiere night of Miles Teller's new movie: 21 & Over. As an entertainment journalist, she was always invited to these big events. They were alright, she thought. She enjoyed the glitz and glamour to her job, but sometimes she just wanted time for herself. The entertainment industry is hectic, magically so.

She decided to wear her white dress, just above the knee (not too slutty, not too granny-like, she thought). It was a tight strapless dress that showed off her curves beautifully, but also saved some for the imagination.

Anya was sitting at the bar in the VIP lounge, feeling quite satisfied and proud of the interviews she held of Tellers' co-stars. She usually didn't get a chance to talk to the main cast members as they were so busy trying to escape other camera time. She drank some more and looked at her watch, hoping it was late enough for her colleagues to be drunk and not notice her early departure.

"Hello dahhling", said a male voice behind her. She turned around and saw the man of the night himself. "I'm Miles, Miles Tella." It was hard for Anya to contain the soft giggles at his blasphemous attempt of the somewhat British accent.

"That's absolutely horrible. A+ for effort though", she said, leaving a smirk. "And I know who you are, _obviously._ "

"Good. Another journalist probably who knows more about me than I do. Saves me time, to be honest."

"Good guess. But I believe there's more to every celebrity than any journalist can ever know."

"Is that so?"

"Yes."

"You're not much of a talker are you. Is that a British thing?"

"Haha. I'm clearly not British- my accent is quite American. You're very slow."

"You're cold like 'em. Cold without the sexy accent."

"Ouch."

"You are a sight for sore eyes, though."

"Bet you say that to all journalists."

"Not really, no. I don't usually go for the _journalist_ \- not my type."

"Of course not. How's your _model_ girlfriend?"

He paused and smiled a sad smile for a bit. Anya didn't know if it was because something had happened between them recently (if so, she hasn't been doing her job so well), or whether it was intrusive and too personal a question to ask (even for a cold journalist).

"I'm sorry Miles, did I say something wrong?"

"No haha. Don't worry about it. I just forgot you were another journalist who knew everything about me for a second."

"Ah. I'm sorry, I-"

"It's alright. We aren't together anymore, on a long break. I guess that's going to make headlines tomorrow. And she will definitely end things for good after that haha."

"I wouldn't do that."

"'You're different than other journalists'. I've heard it before. It's fine you know; maybe you'll do us a favour in the long run. End it before it gets worse. Like throwing old cheese before it turns into something else, completely.."

"Haha, interesting choice of… simile. I'm serious though, I won't. If it makes headlines tomorrow though, know that it wasn't me."

"Funny."

"I really should get going, Mr. Teller. It was an honour meeting you. I'd ask for a photo and an autograph but I don't think you're too fond of me."

"I think you're wrong."

"Yeah?"

"Yep. Let's do it."

Anya got up to adjust her dress for the photo. She felt his eyes on her body, and then back up to meet her own. She smiled, tiptoed up to reach his face and whispered: "Thank you for this."

He looked down at her and shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. They took the photo and he signed her notepad.

"Where you staying then?" He asked.

"In my apartment, near Canary Wharf."

"Yep, definitely know where that is."

"It's not too far from the Shard. The big triangular tower."

"I'd like to say I've seen that before, but all I know are the London Eye and the Big Ben. Of course, the London Bridge too, thanks to Fergie."

"Haha, lovely. Well I see all those out of my window."

"Lucky you. Am I waiting for an invite?"

"Nice one, no. I'm not exactly into rebound sex. But thank you. Rebound sex from Miles Teller is slightly better an offer than the former, but I'm afraid I'll have to pass."

"I wasn't… nevermind. Too deep into my own grave to dig myself out."

"And you're staying where? This hotel?"

"Yep, got a suite in level 18."

"Fancy shmancy. Do enjoy your night."

"I'd like you to join me. You know, help me point out all those fancy buildings and name them."

"London education 101?"

"Yes. Maybe a little bit of you, too."

"I just realised you never asked for my name", Anya said, shying away in disappointment. She's not new to feeling used for some one-night stand. But she usually preferred it that way, anyways. And a night with Miles Teller? Who would turn that down.

"Why would I? I already know it."

"Haha, sure."

"Anastasia."

She went red for a second. She didn't know if she felt shocked, scared, excited, or a bit of each.

"How?"

"Maybe we can find that out in level 18."

She smiled a shy sweet smile and nodded her head. He put a 50 on the counter and they headed to the lifts.

Anya rolled around in bed until her foot met another human limb. She jolted and sat up right. The human body next to her moved a bit, then froze back to playing dead.

She shook its' arm. "Hey. Wake up!"

"What? Mm.. I'm tired."

"Miles?!"

"Anastasia?"

"Oh my god. Did we?"

"We sure did. Now come back in the sheets. I was so warm."

"I don't even remember much-"

"We drank a lot. We also smoked, babe. Chill."

"I-What time is it?"

"Mm.. 6:45am."

She sighed. It was her long weekend, and she didn't have anything planned. She crawled back under the sheets. Miles pulled her close to him and started moving his fingers down her shoulders.

"I don't remember how you know my name."

"I told you-ish. Well I tried to before we couldn't form any sentences."

"Well then?"

"I saw your name on the list of journalists and celeb-gurus. Made sure I'd remember the names of those I wanted to avoid for the night. You know, so that I didn't have to talk about my frikin' relationship back home and make headlines."

"Ah, smart move. And then?"

"I asked my assistant which one Anastasia was, and she pointed at you."

"Why'd you do that?"

"I was a big fan of the 1997 Disney."

"Haha. It isn't Disney."

"Tricked you. Now that I know you're an Anastasia fan, I like you even more."

"But seriously, why'd you ask about me?"

"You're pretty known, believe it or not. I've read your article a few months back. After that, I've never really forgotten your name. Knowing I was coming to London for this premiere, I made sure to see you if you were present."

"My article.."

"Yes. The one about how there's more to a celebrity than meets the eye. It was different to anything else I've read. More real, and honest."

"I see…"

"All I want to see is you.. on top of me", he said with a croaky voice. Before Anya knew it, she was right on top of him. He leaned forward, fixated his gaze onto hers and moved his hands through her hair until he reached the end. He tugged and pulled a little until she let out a little cry. He leaned in again, closer, and whispered: "I want you, now." She felt his yearning below, and responded by moving around in little circles. They started to kiss passionately, exchanging emotions in the form of saliva. He pushed her over and turned her so that her front faced the bed. He grabbed her behind and pulled her out so that her body was arched. He took her from behind. He started off slowly and then progressively increased the speed and tempo. After a few minutes, she was flipped over to face him, and he took her in again. He leaned in, panting and sweating, placing a few thirsty bites onto each side of her neck. "There. Now we're both bruised and scarred." She smiled, gripped his hair and pulled, kissing him and breathing heavily until they simultaneously let out cries of climax.

 _Early flight. This will happen again, Anastasia. Keep doing you and TELL it like it is ;)  
_ _Love, TELLer xo_

Anya smiled and placed the little note into her bag. Not a bad start to her very long and empty weekend, she thought.


End file.
